Who feat Steve Rogers
by wickedsingularity
Summary: [Drabble series] A series of drabbles (16 in total) giving an exclusive look into the relationship between Steve Rogers and his significant other.
1. Who said I love you first?

**Who said "I love you" first?**

 _Whimpering. Groaning. Rustling of fabric. Something was after me! Fear filled me and I tried to run away, but it was all darkness around me. Panic at going blind made me scream..._

My eyes flew open and I gasped, choking on the dream-scream, heart pounding in my chest. Like it was trudging through quicksand, my brain processed my surroundings, I wasn't blind. Dark ceiling, the small round shapes of the downlights, currently off.

Another groan made me snap my head around to Steve lying on his back next to me. It had been his whimpers and moans, not mine. My eyes had adjusted enough to see the moonlight making the sheen of sweat on his forehead shine, some of his hair clung to his temples. He made another sound, anguish all over his face.

My heart broke. I knew Steve had nightmares from time to time, it was the reason why he had been hesitant at first to us sleeping in the same bed, fearing what he could do in his sleep. Not even considering the fact that I was more than capable of taking care of myself should he get violent. And of course, it had to happen now, the first time we decided to spend the entire night together.

I shifted so I was facing him. "JARVIS," I whispered. "Can you turn on the lights but dim them halfway?"

The A.I. didn't respond, thankfully, but did as I asked.

"Thanks," I mumbled and moved a bit closer to Steve. His brows were furrowed, lips parted and breaths coming out quick and shallow. "Steve?" I tried.

He moaned. My eyed widened. I knew that moan.

"Steve?" I said again.

He whimpered my name. No, this was definitely not a nightmare. And in the corner of my eye, I saw it. The blanket making a nice tent above his boner. Smiling, I reached out to push the sweaty hair away from his temples. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to wake up.

When his moans came faster and more desperate, I _knew_ I didn't want him to wake up. My name slipped from his lips again, breathlessly, and then there was a long drawn out groan. His eyes snapped open just as mine moved to the lovely tent, seeing the wet spot growing there.

"Oh god." If ever one could hear embarrassment in a voice, this was it. I looked back up at my boyfriend and saw the blood rush from his boner to his face. He laid his arm over his eyes. "Oh god oh god oh god."

"What's wrong?" I asked amusedly, sliding my arm across his chest, kissing his shoulder.

"This is so embarrassing," he muttered.

"Why?"

"Why?!" He lifted his arm to look at me, but it seemed he was too embarrassed to look for long. "Waking you up by having a wet dream. This is so wrong."

"You said my name, didn't you? I think it's sweet." I snuggled closer to him, but he moved away.

"I need to clean up." He sat up and grabbed the blanket, leaving me without one.

"Hey! Blanket!"

Without a word, he stood up and wrapped it around his hips, suddenly shy about letting me see him naked. He went to the closet, pulled out a new one and tossed it onto the bed, then found a pair of boxers and strode into the bathroom.

I heard him turn the water on. And for a long time, the sound of it was the only thing I could hear. Worry began to creep into my mind and I was wondering if maybe I should go back to my own room, but then he finally turned it off and came back out again, red boxers on. He went to turn off the lights and then came back to bed.

"You okay?" I asked, facing him.

"Yeah." He stared up at the ceiling. "Just thoroughly embarrassed, but so glad it wasn't a nightmare."

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered you have wet dreams about me even when I'm here with you. Even after the fun we had tonight."

"That's super soldier restitution for you. Let's go back to sleep." He raised his arm, signalling for me to come closer.

I scooted as close as I could, sliding my arm over his chest and nuzzling his neck. He wrapped both arms around me, and the entire situation had something bubbling up inside me. He had been vulnerable, embarrassed, seemed almost cross with me for a while, but when he didn't kick me out and instead wanted to snuggle again... I had known this for a while, and I felt bold in the darkness of the room. It was time. "I love you, Steve Rogers," I whispered against his skin. "I love you." I emphasised it by kissing his shoulder.

He sighed deeply and it sounded like he chuckled, but I couldn't be sure. "I love you too."


	2. Who would have the other's picture as th

**Who would have the other's picture as their phone background?**

I wandered into the kitchen, determined to down an entire bottle of water before I hit the shower. Sam had driven me hard during our weekly sparring session, I was dripping with sweat and so sore I was going to feel it for days. I don't even know what had gotten over him, but I made a mental note to ask his girlfriend later if she was denying him sex, and if she was, to please fuck him senseless.

As I neared the fridge, my own face caught my eye. I did a double take and saw Steve's phone on the counter. That man left his phone _everywhere_! And I had asked him so many times, but he never had a decent answer to why the hell he needed it to be on for 10 minutes before it locked itself due to inactivity. His blasted wallpaper the main reason behind my annoyance.

It was me, making a kissy face at him. Eyes scrunched up and puckered lips that seemed to almost reach for him. I did not know he was about to take a picture when I did it. But he did. He had been so quick to whip out his phone and capture that moment, it almost seemed like he had been waiting for it. I had heard the sound of the shutter go off and then "Oh, I'm using that as a background!"

I didn't like that picture, I looked ridiculous. For days after I had hounded him to take a new one, I offered him to model naked or in lingerie or maybe even dress up as a chorus girl from his show in the forties. Honestly, I'd rather someone accidentally see me naked on his phone, than doing that stupid face.

One time, when he was in the shower, I grabbed his phone, took a selfie – the best one I've ever done if I say so myself, and set that as his wallpaper.

But he changed it back.

After that, I noticed that whenever he unlocked his phone and caught a glimpse of it, he smiled that small one that he sometimes had when he looked directly at me. The one that had my legs feeling weak and my heart racing. I never bothered him about it again.

But that never stopped me from stealing his phone and leaving selfies on it, just in case he wanted to change it.


	3. Who leaves notes written in fog on the b

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror?**

The tradition started fairly early in our relationship. We had just started sleeping together, but not _sleeping_ together. We'd hang out after working and training, and one thing very often led to another and we'd rough it up in the bedroom. I would go shower after and Steve would go back to his room, sometimes we showered together. Or I'd leave Steve to shower and sleep and go back to my room.

But there had been this one time when I'd had an awful week. My mission had gone _horribly_ wrong. I descended into a pit of despair, doubting myself, my abilities and powers, my capability as an agent and Avenger, and maybe I wasn't even fit to clean the dirt under people's shoes. I pushed Steve away feeling I didn't deserve someone as good as him, until he after a few days had had enough. He knew how the mission had gone, and he saw how I had spiralled after.

He had burst through my door and demanded I talk to him, and before I knew it, I poured out all my ugly to him. He had held me and comforted me and we'd made love that night. It had been so slow and sweet and torturous and it had healed part of my heart. As usual, I went to shower after, hadn't done that in days, and Steve had left me pretty sweaty.

I had thought Steve left right after I got out of bed, but when I was done and went to find a towel to dry off, I saw that he had written something in the fog on the mirror.

 _I admire everything about you and don't ever doubt yourself._

As if I hadn't cried enough that week.

After that, Steve began leaving notes on the bathroom mirror every now again when we spent the evening in my room. Sometimes it was so meaningful and sweet it brought tears to my eyes, other times he was being a little shit, and so often it was related to how my day had been.

 _You are the most beautiful creature._

 _Didn't know you'd love me spanking you that much ;)_

 _You did damn good on yesterday's mission._

These messages didn't stop once we started _sleeping_ together, they just appeared more often. And sometimes it was scary how well Steve knew me. How he knew what I would absolutely love to see, or what message I needed to see.

 _You are my world. My everything._

 _I love you!_

 _Your ass makes me feel naughty things._

 _Don't tell the others, but you're the best Avenger :*_

 _Move in with me?_


	4. Who initiates the first kiss?

**Who initiates the first kiss?**

"I had a good time, Steve," I said as we walked into the elevator, smiling at him as he pressed the button to move us up.

He blushed a bit. "Good. I had a good time too." There was something about the way he said it that indicated he had wanted to say more but held himself back. I had a feeling what it was about because I was wondering too, but I gave him a few moments if he wanted to bring it up. Instead, he asked if I had picked a movie yet for movie night, it had become my turn to decide.

"Not yet. I'm wondering if I should make you all watch one the franchises I'm a fan of, even if Natasha claims she will die of boredom." The elevator reached our destination and we stepped out. "I could do one movie each time it's my turn, but I might end up being banned from planning movie night."

"I'm sure you wouldn't!"

"I'm pretty sure I would." I chuckled.

"Well, if that's the case," he nudged me slightly with his elbow, "I'll gladly watch the movie with you and the others can sit there and watch whatever they want."

I stopped outside my door, and I looked up at him, his blue eyes shining. "Or you and I could watch those movies anyway, and still go to movie nights with the others." I was honing in on the subject I felt hung in the air earlier.

"I'd like that," he said, his voice almost a whisper. He was standing very close. "If we watch some of the movies I want to watch, but the others don't."

"An ultimatum, Steve Rogers? I would have never thought..."

He just raised an eyebrow cheekily, and it was such a far step from the stumbling, nervous and shy man he had been at the start of our date.

"I accept," I said.

Steve grinned and began talking about something, but I couldn't hear a word. He was so close and that smile was so bright and his eyes so blue, even in the dim lighting of the hallway. I watched his lips move and I had been wanting this for so long and he'd been so sweet and wonderful all night, and I just...

Before I could think twice about it, I laid my hands on his chest and leaned up, my lips pressing against his. He seemed to freeze, but I moved my hands, almost making a grabbing motion on his shirt, and he responded. His arms went around my waist and pulled me to him, deepening the kiss and I hummed. It was everything I had hoped it would be, and then some.

After a long moment, but not nearly long enough, he pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I whispered. My lips were tingling.

"I'm not complaining." And he leaned in for another one.


	5. Who kisses the other awake in the mornin

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning?**

The barely there sunlight woke him. Sunrise must have been only minutes away. He stretched a bit and then looked at the figure lying next to him. She was lying on her back, head towards him and hair fanning out around her, both arms above her head, fingers moving a little bit with whatever she was dreaming.

Steve gazed at her for a few moments, he could swear on his life there was no one or nothing more beautiful in the entire universe. He resisted the urge to pull her to him and instead rolled around and out of bed. A whimper came from her at his movements. Turning around, he saw a slight frown on her face and then she began curling in on herself. He knew how much she loved his body heat, so he moved to pull the thick duvet over her body, tucking it under her chin.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, pressing one quick chaste kiss to her forehead, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for his run.

It was a beautiful, crisp morning, the sun rising over Avengers Compound. The growing daylight causing the lightly frosted ground to glitter. Steve didn't want to run for too long, it was Sunday and he wanted to just be lazy with his girl, but he would at least run until he worked up a sweat. He was sure he had time for that before she woke up.

Steve ran around the compound twice, then a bit down the road to a forest path he enjoyed, and then back for another two laps around the compound and finished off inside the gym, running who knows how many laps. By the time he made it home, he had indeed worked up a sweat.

His girl was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen or living area, and when he sauntered into the bedroom, she was still sleeping. She had uncurled from her foetal position, but the duvet was still nice and securely tucked around her. Steve unzipped his jacket and threw it into the hamper followed by his sweaty shirt, intent on taking a quick shower before making them breakfast, but the sound – almost moan – that came from her, had him grinning and falling to his knees on the floor in front of her.

She was just close enough to the edge that he only had to lean forward a little bit to place a kiss on her forehead. The sound came again and Steve could swear his heart did a somersault. He couldn't help himself and placed another kiss on her nose. It scrunched up so adorably in response. Her lips were next, and his kiss was chaste and quick, but still long enough for her breathing to change. She had woken up.

"Hi," she said groggily, but her eyes were still closed.

"Good morning," Steve replied in a whisper.

"Indeed." She took a deep breath and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Steve's eyes snapped to her lips, and his tongue copied hers automatically. Then he leaned in for another kiss. Nothing chaste about this one, he pressed against her perfect lips, hands moving to cup her face, tongue tasting her bottom lip. She didn't hesitate to let him in and it quickly escalated, Steve nearly climbing up the bed to hover over her.

Her hands landed on his chest and moved up his neck, and then she scrambled away to his side of the bed. "Ew! You're sweaty!"

Steve just pouted, landing back to sit on his heels. She wiped her hands on his pillow. "Doll! Now I have to change the pillowcase!"

She just blew him a raspberry.

"Fine, I'll go shower." He winked at her and stood up, the rest of his clothes being pulled off and marking his path to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Note: This one transitions right into part 6._


	6. Who asks who if they can join the other

_Note: This is a direction continuation of part 5._

* * *

 **Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower?**

Steve stopped by the bathroom door and turned around, facing me in all his naked glory. "Coming?"

I chewed my lips, pretending to consider. "I don't know... You made me touch your sweaty self."

"You don't seem to mind my sweat when I'm chasing your fifth orgasm." But he shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I swear my core tried to clench around something that wasn't there. When I heard the water running, I slipped out of bed, picked up his clothes and threw them away, then entered the bathroom. Steve was already behind the glass door, head bent back to soak his hair.

"What took you so long?" he asked when I stepped inside.

" _Someone_ had to pick up your laundry."

"It's Sunday, I can pick up my laundry tomorrow." Steve stepped aside to let me have a go at the water, while he worked the 2-in-1 shampoo and body wash into his hair and all over his body.

"It is Sunday," I said, head bent back and eyes closed, completely soaking myself.

"Wanna make dinner together later or should we order in?" Steve asked, motioning for me to switch places with him.

"Pretty sure we have leftovers from yesterday." I shivered from not being under the warm water but took the moment to give Steve a good once-over, the water and suds cascading down his impossibly chiselled body. "I don't wanna dress up for anything today, not for cooking and not even to have something delivered. Just wanna wear as little clothes as I can with you all day."

Ignoring him as he paused for a second to look at me, I began shampooing my hair, smirking slightly.

"Leftovers it is. But what if Tony has eaten it all by dinner time?" We switched places again. "You know how he is when hungover."

"You're gonna have to go sneak it out of the fridge when you're dried off."

"Me? Why can't you? If Tony catches _you_ stealing food, he won't mind. _Me_ on the other hand..."

"You want Tony to see me in just my black lace panties?" I stopped rinsing for a moment to look him in the eyes and emphasise my point. Something flashed in his blue eyes, and I smirked again. "Told you I wanted to wear as little clothes as possible today. Conditioner, please." I held out my hand as I let the water pressure rinse out the rest of the shampoo.

Without a word, he handed me the bottle. He watched me closely as I squished some of it into my palm, rubbed the slippery substance between my hands and began working it into my hair. I tried not to let it show how his gaze was making me burn. But there was no hiding it when he stepped closer, an inch away. I was just about to take a step back to rinse, but he laid one hand behind my back, pulling me flush against his naked body. He laid a finger under my chin, holding me right where he needed me as he moved to press his lips against mine. I hummed and slid my arms over his shoulders.

But he broke the kiss and pushed me away slightly. "No no, doll, you continue with your hair. I'll do your body." I stepped back under the water and Steve dropped to his knees, his hands sliding down my body, and then making me spread my legs. "Hold on tight, doll."


	7. Who surprises the other in the middle of

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch?**

Steve had a plan. A plan he had tried to make happen for so long now, but something always came in the way. It genuinely felt like the universe was trying to keep him from executing this plan and he was feeling discouraged.

But, after these last few weeks, when he had barely had time to spend with his best girl, he was getting fed up and decided to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

"Agent, your presence is requested in hangar 3."

I didn't even look up from my document. "I'm kinda in the middle of something big here. Is it important?"

"It is an urgent mission, and takes precedence."

I looked up at this, seeing Maria's very serious face. _Mission? Now?_ "But there have been no briefings, and I don't have my equipment or suit ready."

"Everything you need is already there."

"Fine." I hit save and closed my project. "As long as me not finishing this today won't came back and bite me in the ass?"

"It has all been taken care of. Please, be quick."

I sighed, logged off and grabbed my stuff. "On my way." I hurried to the elevator, "Lobby, please," and completely missed Maria's little smile as the doors closed.

As quickly as I could, I made my way to the hangars. The weather was goddamn beautiful, and it really annoyed me that I was being called out on another mission where I most likely had to skulk around in the shadows. I had barely been able to spend time with Steve these past few weeks, there had just been so much going on, one mission after the other and so much paperwork and investigations and new recruits to break in. I had hoped that today, maybe, possibly, I could grab my boyfriend after work and at least have dinner with him, maybe even outside, where we could have time to finish the meal together and not rush off somewhere.

I reached the gate to hangar 3, was just about to lay my hand on the scanner to open it, when I noticed a piece of paper taped to it.

 _Go to the other side of the hangar._

It was printed, so no chance of recognizing the handwriting. Frowning, I grabbed the note and began walking all the way down to hangar 7, the only way to reach the other side of the building. As soon as I rounded the last corner, my eyes swept over the grassy area and landed on something that made me gasp.

Out there on the grass was Steve, dressed casually in jeans and that blue shirt I loved so much. Behind him was a picnic table laden with so much food.

"Steve? What is this? I thought you weren't gonna be home for a few hours." I hurried over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Lunch," he replied simply, looking up into my eyes. "I miss you. Got sick of never having enough time with you."

I just planted my lips on his, kissing him with everything I had. He stumbled backwards a few steps, but found his balance and eagerly returned the kiss.

When air became a necessity, I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his. "You're amazing and I goddamn love you."

"In that case, there is something I want to do before we eat." He walked towards the table and set me down on one of the benches. Reluctantly, I let go of him. Steve stood still for a few seconds, taking a couple of deep breaths and I looked at him with concern. But then, he got down on one knee and grabbed one of my hands in both of his.

My breath caught in my throat, my free hand flew to my mouth.

"Doll... I've been trying to do this for weeks now, but something always came in the way. Honestly, I began wondering if it wasn't meant to be. But then you came back from that mission last week. I saw you coming out of the Quinjet with Wanda, you were laughing at something she said and I heard you all the way over at the running track, and I knew. I knew I had to find a way. Because I need your laugh, your smile, every day for the rest of my life."

I had put my other hand on top of his now, blinking back tears at the way he was looking at me with so much admiration, and the love in his voice seemed to wrap around me like a blanket.

" _You are my everything_. You accepted the broken man I was when I woke up and you helped patch me together. You grew to love me and your love made me whole. It's what keeps me sane, what makes me get up in the morning, what keeps me fighting every day. I don't want..." His voice broke and his head fell forward, I heard him swallow.

I tightened my hand on top of his in support. I was amazed he had made it that far without cracking, cause I would have been a ball of tears on the ground after the first sentence.

Steve looked up again, his eyes glittering. "I don't want to imagine my life without you." He then reached for something in his pocket. In the corner of my eye, I saw something glittering in the sunlight, but I couldn't look away from him, from those blue eyes I loved so much. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't even speak. My throat had closed up and I was trying my hardest not to sob like a baby, so I just nodded, tears falling freely from my eyes. The smile that blossomed on his face was brighter than the sun. I felt him slide the ring onto my finger, but I still couldn't look away from him.

He then kissed my hand and laid a hand on my cheek. "You okay?" he whispered, wiping away a few of my tears. I nodded again and threw myself at him, kissing him with everything I had, and knew that this was where I was meant to be.


	8. Who was nervous and shy on the first dat

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date?**

Steve and I had been good friends since day one, we had always gotten along even if we disagreed on one thing or another, and we always had fun. When he suddenly asked me out, I didn't feel it changed much, but then we finished the prep for his mission and he left.

I had five days to think. I had five days to worry. I always worried when he – or any of the others – was off on a mission, but this was worse. My brain fed me all the worst case scenarios that would end with him never coming back for that date. He'd missed a date in the past by crashlanding a plane and freezing himself for 70 years. His track record was against us. So, I had five days to get my head full of disasters and nerves.

When I sat in the common room with Natasha and Clint on Friday and saw through the window that the Quinjet landed and Steve walked out seemingly unscathed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was supposed to be at the debriefing in an hour and I went to get ready. But back in my room, the idea of seeing him had me feeling anxious and self-conscious. The reality of our upcoming date made me chicken out. I felt terrible for skipping out on the debriefing, but I convinced JARVIS I was sick and to let everyone know. I'd face any possible consequences on Monday.

All the rest of the day, I skulked in my room and used all my stealth techniques to get food. Come Saturday morning I woke to a text from Steve.

 _Are you alright? I heard you were sick yesterday. Do you need anything?_

My heart did a stupid skip and my hands shook as I replied. _I don't know what it was, but I feel better now. Thank you!_

 _Do you feel good enough for our date?_

Even if I was more nervous than I'd ever been before a dangerous and difficult mission, I wanted this date more than anything. _Of course! Can't wait ;)_ I dearly hoped I could be as confident in person, as I was in text.

 _Me neither. Wear something casual, we're not doing anything fancy._

The hours went by too fast and all too sudden I found myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, all dressed and makeup on, brushing my hair for the tenth time. Steve would be at the door any minute and I just couldn't get my stupid hair to behave. I was almost in tears with frustration when there was a knock on the door.

I took a deep breath, looked at my reflection, and figured Steve had seen me covered in sweat, dirt and blood after not showering for days. This was good enough. I laid down the brush and went to open the door. There he was, dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt and a dark blue jacket.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Hi," he said. "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you."

He blushed, and it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Thanks by the way," I added, "for the casual. I hate dressing up."

"I know, you always make a fuss when Tony throws a fancy party. That's one of the things I like about you." He flinched. "I mean, you look good dressed up, but I like that you're not fancy. I mean..."

"Steve." I laid my hand on his arm. "I know what you mean."

He looked down at my hand on him and I withdrew it, self-conscious again. I went inside to put on my shoes and grab a jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"I had planned to take you to that new French place a couple of blocks down, but then I remember you saying you really like that old-fashioned diner in Brooklyn, and... Well, I like Brooklyn."

I went to close the door and he held out his arm for me. I linked my arm with his and looked up at his blue eyes. "Sounds perfect, Steve."


	9. Who killstakes out the spiders?

**Who kills/takes out the spiders?**

"Had I known this terrain would be as... hilly, I would have insisted Natasha and Clint do this mission," I mumbled. "No, not insisted. I would have threatened them to do it." I did a sidestep to avoid a tree stump that seemed to appear out of nowhere, then mimicked Natasha's voice. " _Clint has the flu!_ Flu my ass."

"It's not that bad. You're doing good." Steve looked back at me, an encouraging smile on his lips.

"Shut up, Rogers. Not everyone has legs for days or super soldier serum running through their veins." I tried to blew him a raspberry, but we had been trekking for hours over rocks and tree trunks and stumps and across streams. Now we were climbing a bit higher up the mountain to find somewhere to camp for the night and at the same time have a good view of the valley. Safe to say I was getting pretty winded. Sure, I was an Avenger, but my powers and abilities did nothing to give me stamina. I had worked pretty damn hard for the stamina I did possess, but it was all depleted now.

"How does this look, doll?" Steve had stopped and called back to me.

It felt like forever before I reached him, and when I saw what he saw, I fell to my knees, letting exhaustion overtake me. It wasn't a clearing, but it was flat enough for us to roll out our sleeping bags and build a fire. I looked behind us and saw that it gave a decent enough view to keep an eye out for any Hydra agents who might be out on the same errand as us. I let myself fall over, cheek pressing into the needle covered ground.

"I take it this is okay?" Steve's voice was soft. In the corner of my eye, I saw him kneel down and felt his hand on my lower back.

"It's heaven."

"I don't know about that. Are you okay to get our sleeping bags out while I go try to find some sticks and twigs and wood dry enough to light a fire?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I smiled up at him, and he leant down to kiss my cheek and then he was off.

The only thing that kept my motivation going for this mission, was Steve. There had been rumours about a shack somewhere in these mountains where someone had collected a whole lot of weapons and biological samples from the aliens that attacked New York a few years back. Whoever had collected it seemed to be gone now, but Hydra had also gotten wind of it, and now it was a race to get there first. Hydra wanted to use it, and we wanted to destroy it. Tony and Bruce had made some kind of bomb that would make sure it was all gone, in a safe manner.

Having had a breather there on the chilly ground, I made it to my feet and let my backpack fall to the ground next to Steve's shield and backpack. I untied the sleeping bags, shifted some leaves and needles around, kicking away some smaller rocks, and rolled them out. They smelled musty, so I unzipped them to let them air out for a bit. But as I unzipped mine, I let out a shriek.

The biggest spider I had ever seen tumbled out as I scrambled back and hit a tree.

Through the bushes, Steve came as fast as he could. "What's wrong? What's happening? Doll?" He stopped short, taking the scene.

I just pointed with a shaking finger at the monster in the sleeping bag.

"A spider? You're not afraid of spiders."

"Huge spider."

"Yeah, it is huge. But I think..." Steve walked over and poked it gently with his boot, it rolled over. "It's already dead, love."

I felt some relief, but it was still too big to be allowed. "Just get it away from me."

Steve picked it up and put it in the middle of the two sleeping bags.

"Throw it away!"

"Someone probably picked it up somewhere exotic, we'll burn it, just in case. Are you and it gonna be nice to each other while I go pick up the kindling I dropped all over the ground when you screamed?"

"Just go, Rogers."

He chuckled as he left. "Love you too, sweetheart!"


	10. Who loudly proclaims their love when the

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they're drunk?**

It wasn't often Tony got absolutely pissed anymore. He threw parties and drank as much as he could, but he rarely got completely wasted. I liked to think it was us, his adopted family – the Avengers, that were part of what kept him on a straighter path.

But today, Tony was drunk. He was pissed. He was absolutely wasted. So was Clint. They'd both come across some of Thor's liquor and had promptly turned into children, wanting to see who could drink the most without passing out. Obviously, Tony could stomach more and Clint was out like a light by the time JARVIS intervened.

" _Captain Rogers, your assistance is required in the common room_ ," JARVIS interrupted the quiet of the briefing room. I was helping Steve prepare for a short mission he was going on in two days. Going over some blueprints and trying to make sense of the advanced technological setup of the building.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, his eyes still on the blueprint of the third floor.

" _Mr Barton and Mr Stark have been drinking Asgardian alcohol. Mr Barton passed out before he even came near alcohol poisoning, but Mr Stark's blood alcohol levels are dangerously high. I have attempted to speak to him, but he refuses to listen._ "

Both Steve and I was looking at each other, Steve's worry lines were clear on his forehead.

"We'll deal with him, JARVIS," I said.

"What a day for everyone else to be out on missions or business," Steve mumbled as we rushed to the common room.

Once we got there, the first thing I saw was Clint passed out over the back of one of the couches, snoring like a chainsaw. Over by the bar, Tony was singing so off-key it was a miracle the windows hadn't cracked.

"Hello! Casp- Casp- Wait." He leaned on his elbows on the counter and scrunched up his eyes. "Casicle. No. Caps- Uhm."

"Capsicle?" I tried.

"Yes!" He shot his hands in the air. "Thank you! Caspicle!"

I shook my head in amusement.

"I think we need to get Tony away from the bar first," Steve said. "And then we'll get Clint to bed after. He seems okay for now."

"Good plan."

"What've you two loooovebreads been up to?" Tony veered out from behind the bar and towards us.

"Lovebreads?" I asked.

"You know... Lovebreads." He waved his arms like wings.

"Oh, lovebirds."

"Yes!"

"We're not lovebirds and we've been working, Tony. Someone has to work around here."

"Sure you are!" Tony tripped over his own feet and Steve was quick to catch him.

"Come on, Stark. I think you've had enough fun for today." Steve flung Tony's arm over his shoulder and tried to guide the man out of the common room. Just to make sure Tony wouldn't try any escapes, I ducked in under his other arm.

"Hey there." Tony grinned at me and tried to wink, but just blinked awkwardly with both eyes.

"Phew! Your breath stink, Stark!" I waved my hand in front of my face, making a grimace.

"Stink Stark!" He laughed. "I get why you love 'er, Casplic. She funny."

"Stop it, Tony," Steve said. We had reached the elevator and thankfully, it was still there.

"Why? Everyone sees it. Hearteyes all day. Hearteyes all nigh' too, I bet."

I tried to fight the blush, but don't think I was successful, and I was glad Steve was busy trying to keep Tony upright. But then Tony turned sharply to look at me and I almost dropped him.

"Is he... wha's the saying... Genle... Gentleman in the... strees? Freak in the sheets?"

There was no reason to answer him. He would just keep going no matter what we said, and I couldn't answer even if I wanted to, I felt my voice would be too shaky.

"Gentleman in both I bet."

"Here we are, Tony. Let's get you to bed." We had reached Tony's floor and room and Steve opened the door.

"Wha'?! Me?! No... You attracted to her. Take 'er to bed, not me!"

As we manoeuvred Tony into his bed and pulled off some of his clothes he kept going on and on about Steve and me as if we were an old married couple and it was getting a bit uncomfortable for me. It was getting harder and harder to hide how close to home each comment hit.

Finally, Steve sent me out, saying he was going to get the rest of his clothes off. I tried not to rush too quickly out the door, but when I was finally out in the hall, I breathed. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. I needed to go cool down, but then I remembered Clint and sighed as I waited for Steve.

After what seemed like forever, the door behind me opened. "I think he'll be sleeping soon," Steve said quietly. "I found some painkillers and a bottle of water for him when he wakes up."

I nodded, trying to pretend Tony hadn't just drunkenly spilt all my secrets, but I couldn't look at him.

Steve closed the door quietly behind him and a deafening quiet filled the air around us. He was looking down at me. "He's not wrong." In the quiet, Steve's whispering voice seemed to reverberate off the walls.

I snapped my eyes up to his. He was blushing, but he looked straight at me, not wavering in the slightest. "What do you mean?" I hated that my voice shook.

"That I'm attracted to you, I have feelings for you. How can I not? I can't believe it took a drunk Tony to give me the courage to admit it." He took a step towards me and I was too shocked to step back. "Don't tell me you don't have feelings for me."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't say I don't have feelings for you. Cause that would be a lie. And I can't lie to you."

An even more deafening silence pressed in on us. Steve's eyes darted around my face, lingering a bit too long on my lips, and I wanted him to kiss me. I needed him to kiss me. I thought he was going to kiss me. "Would you go on a date with me? Next Saturday? When I'm back from my mission?"

"Yes," I replied quickly and breathlessly. _Please, please, please kiss me._

Just then, the door wrenched open and there was Tony in nothing but his underwear, swaying slightly. "Married yet?"


	11. Who is the cuddler

**Who is the cuddler?**

It wasn't often we managed this, movie night at the compound. At least not with so many of us there at the same time. The only ones missing were Tony (out courting Pepper), Thor (off-world), Vision (not that interested in this movie) and Rhodey (out having a more interesting life than the rest of us).

Everyone was strewn around in their favourite seats, blankets here and there, cold drinks and popcorn. I was snuggled neatly into Steve at the end of one of the bigger couches, his arm around my shoulders, both of us had our feet on the table. I held a soda bottle safely in my lap, it was nearing body temperature and didn't taste as good anymore, but I still sipped it occasionally. Steve had a bowl of popcorn in his lap and my free hand was probably more in that bowl than it was resting on his thigh.

It was such a lazy day. There was the occasional yawn or sniff or crunch of snacks. Wanda was curled up under a thick, fluffy blanket at the other end of the couch, and whenever she took a piece of chocolate from the bowl on the table, she levitated a piece over to me too.

It was about halfway through the movie when Steve and I had reached the bottom of the popcorn bowl. I huffed and pouted as the took the last piece. He stuck his tongue out in a silent raspberry before popping the thing in his mouth. I retaliated by dragging my index finger across the bottom of the bowl, collecting the salt that was there and sucked my finger with a low hum. There was something about the leftover popcorn salt that was so much better than regular salt. Steve made a face of disgust and set the empty bowl on the table.

I snuggled closer to him and he tightened his arm around me. His other hand grabbed one of mine and he laced our fingers together, lifted them to his lips and kissed the back of my hand before laying them in his lap. I smiled to myself.

Steve wasn't big on the whole public displays of affection. In private it was a different matter, he would kiss me or touch me as we passed in the kitchen, or we'd hold each other as we fell asleep, but he still hadn't been much of a cuddler or snuggler. Neither had I been, before Steve, but with him, I found that I liked to be close whenever I could. He made me feel safe and comfortable and warm in a way no one had done before.

My cuddly tendencies had started rubbing off on him. Even in public, or while everyone else was focused on an interesting movie.

I sighed deeply with satisfaction, leant my head onto his shoulder and let the warmth of him seep into me, making me drowsy.


	12. Who cries during movies

_A/N: This is a direct continuation of Who is the cuddler._

* * *

 **Who cries during movies?**

It was nearing the end of the movie. I was struggling to stay awake all tucked into Steve's warm body and resting my head on his shoulder. Having seen the movie a few times before, I knew the ending was good and was trying to stay awake long enough to see it.

But my eyes were drooping and I must have nodded off for a few minutes because I woke up when Steve untangled our hands. I blinked a few times and saw that I had missed the good part.

I yawned and heard Steve sniff a little. I glanced carefully up at him and saw that he was wiping away tears. Who could blame him, the ending was truly cry-worthy. This was the first time I had seen Steve cry though. I reached for the hand near my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, but not letting go and straightened myself up a bit. He looked around at me and the blue in his eyes were glittering with tears. I gave him a knowing smile and leaned in for a quick kiss before he turned his attention back to the movie again.

I heard some more sniffing and looked discreetly around. Looked like Sam wasn't entirely unaffected either, even Natasha seemed to be blinking more than normal. _Good_ , I thought. I had a feeling Steve wouldn't want anyone to see this, and now they were occupied with their own reactions.

As soon as the credits began rolling, I jumped for the remote and stopped the playback, then stretched and yawned, making sure to give Steve the chance to recover. "It was good, wasn't it? I think I fell asleep for a bit at the end though. What did you guys think?" I started gathering all the snack bowls and empty bottles.

Natasha stood up and turned her back to the room, pretending to dust herself off. "It was okay."

"Fucking great, is what it was," Sam said, still sitting in the armchair, and not hiding the fact that he had been crying. Rubbing his eyes and sniffing loudly. "I'm crying, man."

"Yeah, I did the first time I watched it too," I said, dishes and bottles stacked carefully in my arms. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I wandered over to the kitchen and dumped the bottles on the counter and the dishes in the sink. A hand stroked over my back and I leaned into the touch, knowing it was Steve.

"Hey, doll. I think Nat is looking for another movie, a comedy. You going to stay for it?"

"No, think I want to head home. Make out with my crying boyfriend, or something like that. Unless you want to watch it?"

He moved to the fridge and grabbed a new cold bottle of water. "No, I think I'm all movied out for today." Then he turned to me and frowned. "What do you mean 'crying boyfriend'?"

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you more, I see you crying at my favourite part in one of my favourite movies."

Steve just stared at me, one of his eyebrows rising slowly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I raised my own eyebrow in a challenge. "So you don't wanna make out?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, I only make out with superheroes who cry at that scene. Maybe I'll invite Sam over tonight."

Steve narrowed his eyes, a stare that might make an enemy think twice about challenging him. "One tear," he then said.

I considered him, looking him up and down. "Good enough." Then I grabbed his hand and lead the way back to our rooms.


	13. Who makes the bed

**Who makes the bed?**

I kicked off my boots and dumped the grocery bags onto the table by the window, and then flicked on the light. Everything in the room bathed in an ugly yellow light, doing absolutely nothing to the worn and outdated décor of the motel room. As I removed my hat, shaking out my hair, my eyes fell on the pristinely made bed, pillows perfectly aligned, covers pulled tight. I frowned, worry seeping into me.

This was the first time we had taken the chance of getting a room, after leaving Bucky in Wakanda. We had slept in cars or the jet T'challa had lent us, but we were all getting a bit fed up by that and after doing some research and recon, took the chance of booking three rooms in the dingiest motel we could find a while outside of Quebec.

Natasha, Sam, Steve and I had all agreed on no room service, no breakfast, no housekeeping, just check in and check out. So I opened the door and stuck my head out to check that the "Do not disturb" sign was up. It was.

I quickly closed the door again and took in the rest of the room. Trash was still there, towels still on the floor in the bathroom, curtains still closed. I stared at the bed for a long while before it came to me.

"Even here, Steve? Honestly..."

 _"You do realise that it's actually a haven for germs under there?" I said and pointed to the neatly made bed as if it had just mortally insulted me._

 _"What?" Steve looked genuinely confused, as if a haven for germs didn't disgust him._

 _"We sweat, we shed skin and hair and other disgusting human… disgusting things. There are..._ things _that feed off of it. By strapping the covers to the bed every morning, you're inviting them to a banquet." I was gesturing wildly to get my point across, annoyed at myself for not reading the article I had come across more thoroughly, so I could amaze him with the science of it._

 _Steve frowned. "People have been making their bed for ages, it hasn't killed them yet."_

 _He got me there. It was still gross though. And it seemed like he could see that on my face._

 _"I also change the bed often, does that make it better?"_

 _"Depends on how much sweating you and I do in there."_

 _It never grew old, the way Steve blushed at the mention of the things we did behind closed doors because he was definitely not blushing_ then _, at least not from embarrassment._

 _"Every day then?"_

I had not expected that comeback, or for him to push me down onto the bed and make me forget all about germs. But he did change the bed more often after that. It still annoyed me that he was so anal about making it every morning, even when we were on the run from the government. God knows I liked to keep my home clean and cleaned it often, but the bed thing was too much even for me. But unmaking it made up for it. Crawling under the covers every night with Steve, snuggling up to him and kissing him goodnight. Or being filled by him, surrounded by him, feeling all of him.

There had been no time or opportunity for any of that so far on our journey across the world, hiding and dealing with terrorist threats the Accords would have us ignore. There had been no time for it the previous night either – finally being in a fairly normal bed had made us both fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

I sighed and started to unload the grocery bags, wondering where Steve was, only to have him walk in seconds later, closely followed by Natasha and Sam.

Steve gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You got the groceries?"

"Yep. No cooking required, except maybe boiling water."

"I'll take care of that," Sam said and took the kettle from the desk and headed for the bathroom to fill it up.

"I'd boil it a few times before actually using it," Natasha advised, frowning at the dirty looking kettle. Sam nodded, his lips pursed.

"You didn't run into any trouble at the store?" Steve asked as he helped me arrange the groceries.

"No. Kept my head low, spoke to no one, paid with cash, made sure to have my back to the cameras at all times. You got the other supplies we needed?"

"Yeah, it's in the other room."

"I don't want to stay here too long," Natasha said, peeking out through the curtains. "I think the receptionist recognized us yesterday."

"Just one more night, to rest up," Steve said.

"Speaking of rest," I said and pointed over my shoulder at the bed, looking at him. "Even here?"

Steve grinned quickly. "Habit," he replied. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I promise, tonight, we'll crumple the sheets and make up for some of the lost time."


	14. Who has the weird taste in music

**Who has the weird taste in music?**

Steve casually moved his hand from the steering wheel and scratched below his left ear, then slid the palm of his hand over his ear and glanced discreetly down at it while he laid it back on the steering wheel.

 _Huh. Not bloody._

He just barely resisted rolling his eyes and sighing when she reached out to skip to the next track. The bass and squeaky voice were replaced with some orchestra accompanied by an ethereal female voice in a language he had never heard before – and he had heard many.

He asked about it as he took a right turn, heading out of the city.

"It's elven. It's from a video game I played a few years ago." She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. "It's so beautiful." Steve glanced at her and she was mouthing the strange words.

He had to admit it was a beautiful song, it sounded so...

"It's really sad though, the lyrics. It's sort of about war."

 _Oh._

She was still mouthing along. And Steve enjoyed the rest, the almost normal music. The whole 4 minutes and 3 seconds of it.

And then it was over, and some instrumental song took over, with a loud bass so sped up he could feel his heart rate do the same. It was enough to give someone a whiplash, the way the genres and volume changed in her playlists. It was everything from incomprehensible screaming to squeaky helium voices, from playful folksy violins to shredding guitars. After all this time, Steve had gotten used to it, but sometimes it still made him feel like his ears were bleeding.

A couple of kilometres later, came a song that made it all worth it. In each of her playlists, no matter how many weird songs were in there, there was always a selection of songs he liked.

This one was his favourite of them all. It was one he had enjoyed listening to back when he was a scrawny, sickly guy, sitting next to the record player, dreaming about taking a beautiful girl dancing. The first time he danced with her, it was to this song. They both stepped on each other's feet, both just as clumsy. But it had been perfect.

Steve smiled at the memory and reached across to take her hand. She laced her fingers with his, lifted their hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. He glanced at her again. The smile on her face told him she remembered too.


	15. Who is more protective

**Who is more protective?**

I can't remember a mission ever being this chaotic. There were arrows and repulsors and shields and bullets and rockets and telekinetic blasts of various colours everywhere. I was too busy dodging and taking out agents to be able to erect a shield around myself, but so far it had gone well. Thankfully these Hydra wannabes were stupidly dressed in bright red uniforms, and all too easy to identify in the chaos. They weren't that skilled either, there was just _so many_ of them. Hundreds...

I blocked two bullets and one arrow coming straight at me and sent them flying back to where they came from, not to kill, just injure, while jumping out of the way from two overenthusiastic agents who barrelled headfirst at me from either side.

These were Hydra sympathizers, fairly young, and operating all on their own. They didn't have the brains that the real Hydra had or the skills for that matter. They didn't even have the ideology right. Steve wanted as few casualties as possible, there might be a chance to rehabilitate these kids.

I turned swiftly around to the two agents as they crashed to the floor and grabbed a bullet whizzing past Natasha's head and another one that was aimlessly heading towards the ceiling and sent them flying into each agent's shoulder, rendering them useless for the moment. An arrow was flying straight at my head, and I ducked down and rolled to the side, hearing the clang as it collided with Steve's shield.

 _Shame_ , I thought. I could have cleaved the crossbow it was shot from in half with it. Just as I was clambering to my feet, another bullet was coming straight at me. I took a breath to figure out where to redirect it, but just as I changed its trajectory, someone slammed into my side and sent me flying across the floor. I watched the scene as if in slow motion and barely noticed that my momentum knocked down two red-clad agents. Steve had jumped in to save me from the bullet and it hit him straight in the chest. The sound of the chaos around me disappeared and I heard nothing but his groan of agony and the thud as he fell to the floor.

"Steve!" I screamed and scrambled over to him, stumbling over bodies and rubble, landing on my knees next to him. There was so much blood around him on the floor already. The idiot had gone and gotten himself killed. If I hadn't moved the bullet at all, he would have been fine, but the slight change of direction had caused it to go straight through Steve and I felt like I was going to vomit all over his body when his eyes shot open and his hands grabbed at the side of his chest. "Steve!" I said again, with relief this time, and looking him over, touching his chest, pushing his hand out of the way to see how bad it was.

It had looked like the bullet had gone straight through his heart, but it had grazed his side instead.

"Dumbass!" I slapped his chest and made him groan in pain. Then, I felt danger approaching and just barely pushed us down and erected a shield in time for the barrage of bullets hurtling straight at us. "DUMBASSES!" I nearly shrieked and stood up and spun around, a blind rage seemed to make my skin vibrate and the bullets that had fallen to the ground shot off in different directions taking out each of the agents that had fired them, I didn't care if they killed or injured. I then took a deep breath to calm myself down and activated my comm. "Steve's been shot. I'm taking him out."

" _Copy that_ ," Sam responded. " _We'll deal with the rest. Do you need cover on the way out?_ "

"No, we'll be fine." I kept the shield around us as I bent down and helped Steve to his feet. I ducked down under his arm on his uninjured side, but he walked steadily enough on his own. "Keep your hand on that wound."

"I'm sorry," he said meekly, pressing down on the bleeding hole on the side of his chest as we walked.

"I had it," I said. "I was just about to turn it back on him."

The shield kept anything from getting to us, but we still had to navigate through the mess, and I had spent a lot of energy on that last outburst. But we made our way out of the building and past another and down the alleyway, and I could let the shield fall. The city was a ghost town, the fighting barely audible from here. We should be safe.

"Dumbass," I said again, but quietly. Then I called for one of the Quinjets.

Steve leaned back against the brick wall, sweat running down his paling face from under the helmet. "Sorry," he said, but there was a faint smile on his face.

I just shook my head and pushed his hand away to assess the damage. It was still bleeding a lot, but not so much that it made me worry. As long as it was stopped soon. I pressed my hand to it as hard as I could, and he didn't even wince. "If I hadn't moved that bullet, you would have been fine."

"If I hadn't pushed you away, we would have both been fine."

"We're both dumbasses." I leaned against him, my forehead resting right above the star on his chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," he said again.

"Stop saying that, dumbass." I punched his shoulder with my free hand.

"That my new name?"

"Yes."

The hum of the Quinjet was suddenly above us, and a rescue sling was being lowered. I helped Steve into it and then held on to him, before tugging on it.

"My shield," he suddenly said.

I groaned and activated the comm again. "Can anyone pick up the shield when you're done? Captain Dumbass dropped it."


	16. Who sings in the shower

**Who sings in the shower?**

Steve hated the thought, but he couldn't deny it was true. Some of these new recruits were... Not good. Stupid even. He needed a serious talk with the head of the recruitment office. The safety of the world is on the line, to push it to the extreme. But before he made that call, he had to go home and talk his frustrations out with his best girl. He had to cool down and no one was better at cooling him down than her.

He strode in the door, kicked off his boots and was about pull off his leather jacket when a noise reached his ears. His entire stance changed, on instant alert as he listened. The shower was running. There was high pitched whining, and then spluttering and violent coughing.

Someone was in there with her, strangling her!

Steve took off towards the bathroom, grabbing his shield from the counter on the way. He burst through the bedroom door, was across the bedroom in two steps and pulled open the bathroom door, nearly pulling it off its hinges.

"What's going on in here?!" He shouted. "Let her go!" He pulled at the shower door, and it did break, the glass shattering into a million pieces.

"Steve! What the hell?" She held up the back scrubber like a weapon.

Steve looked around. "I thought... It sounded like... You were being strangled."

She stared at him, one eyebrow raised and not amused in the slightest. "I was singing, Rogers. I know I'm not good, but I didn't know I was that bad."

"But, the coughing and spluttering..."

She poked his shield with the back scrubber. "Sometimes, I crack on the high notes and I cough."

"Oh." Steve seemed to deflate a little. "So, you're okay?"

"Apart from a bit of a sore throat and being scared half to death, yeah."

"You scared me half to death too. I thought you were dying." Steve's heart was still beating hard from the fear.

"I'm sorry my singing is so awful. But nice to know you'll save me from choking on the high notes." Playfulness had replaced the annoyance in her eyes. "Can you please save me from the shattered glass now too?"

Steve looked down and only now seemed to realise he had broken the shower. "Oh, yeah." He put the shield on top of the sink and then leaned across to her, since he had just socks on, picked her up carefully and sidestepped the shards of glass and carried her into the bedroom, setting her down on the floor. Then he grabbed a towel from the closet and handed it to her.

"Guess I'll wash my hair later, but at least the rest of me is clean," she said as she started patting herself down.

"I'll ask Wanda if you can borrow her shower while I fix this." He scratched the back of his head as he glanced back into the bathroom.

"My knight in shining armour." She blew him a raspberry.


End file.
